Manter a sanidade é difícil
by SumerBreeze
Summary: "Estás rodeada de zombies, familiares e amigos morreram. E ainda negas a sua existência?" Gritou-lhe o ruivo de testa franzida. "Ah. Ainda não o tinhas percebido?"


Zombie AU

Sumário: "Estás rodeada de zombies, familiares e amigos morreram. E ainda negas a sua existência?" Gritou-lhe o ruivo de testa franzida. "Ah. Ainda não o tinhas percebido?"

Avisos: Apocalipse Zombie; Linguagem imprópria (Afinal estamos a falar do _Roy_.); Genderbending

Personagens: Wally West; Roy Harper; Menções de M'gann, Jade e Dick.

A/N: Desculpeeeeeem. Isto nem sequer é em Inglês, era suposto, mas comecei a escrever na minha língua natal. Acabei por enganar-me e reparar tarde demais que estava em formato inglês… Tenho preguiça e não me apetece mudar. Os Clickers são os do _The Last of Us_.

.

.

.

/O que é sanidade?/

.

.

.

Wally suspirou pela enésima vez. "Eu disse _Walkers. _Não _Zombies_. Ok? Há uma diferença."

O ruivo bufou, irritado. "Então diz-me o que são, ó grande génio." Os olhos azuis acidentados focavam-se na rapariga ruiva. Era impossível. A miúda era um génio, como quem diz, em várias áreas. A sua memória era crucial em alguns momentos de aperto.

Era inteligente, ágil, manhosa, segura de si mesma e mais uns tantos adjetivos que com o seu orgulho masculino_, (Quer dizer, o nome dele era Roy Harper e não era comum a vê-lo elogiar pessoas)_, o impedia.

Olhou-a nos olhos. Os cabelos que um dia foram um tom entre o laranja e um vermelho, _(Porém mais vermelhos que tudo)_, eram agora acastanhados devido à mistura de terra, pó e sangue. Estavam em desalinho, puxados para trás por um elástico mas, depois de horas e horas de exposição ao terreno e atividade física, mal se aguentavam. A pele da rapariga que fora de uma tonalidade clara, mas após anos exposta ao sol impiedoso a pele enrijecera e tomava agora um tom mais bronzeado, as sardas já comuns, mas não muito abundantes espalharam-se então pelo nariz e ombros provocadas pelo sol. O rostro como todos os outros estava sujo, tudo o que pudesse ser categorizado de sujidade na cara da moça.

Ela riu-se nervosamente, os olhos verdes a cintilar. "Coisas feias." Foi a resposta.

Roy revirou os olhos. "Ó mulher, é a mesma merda."

Ainda não percebia qual era a coisa que a impedia de dizer a palavra 'Zombie', sim era parva e humilhante, mas mesmo assim? Walkers, walkers? Ela não tinha problema em dizer Clickers, mas Zombies, isso era o que tu querias. Aja lá o dia em que a rapariga deixa-se de se armar em fresca e pronuncia-se o tal nome.

Bem, os pensamentos do jovem deviam estar presentes no seu olhar, porque Wally cruzou os braços.

"Clickers são uma coisa diferente."

Ele quase lhe batia, mas Jade dizia que ele era demasiado temperamental, e a amiga da ruiva não merecia ter de aturar a rapariga enquanto esta se queixava dele, segurando o saco de gelo, e como a mulher era uma santa respondendo com frases inteiras, coisa que custava a toda a gente após o marcador do relógio passar dos dois minutos.

Bem ele não era conhecido pela sua bela _(Inexistente)_ paciência.

"Estás rodeada de zombies, familiares e amigos morreram. E ainda negas a sua existência?" Gritou-lhe o ruivo de testa franzida.

"Ah. Ainda não o tinhas percebido?" Respondeu a ruiva amargamente. "Negação é a minha opção para lidar com as coisas."

Roy sentindo que a conversa a partir daqui só iria azedar, deixou-se deslizar até se sentar no chão, costas contra a parede. "Cabra.." Ela sorriu e ocupou o lugar disponível.

Entrelaçando os dedos da mão direita com a sua esquerda, esticou os braços, esboçando um sorriso malandro.

_Oh não, esse sorriso não_, pensava o ruivo,_ Só trás bosta p'ra mim._

"Então, é verdade que," Começou ela. "Tua e a Jade andam a ter sexo for mensagens?"

O pobre do rapaz engasgou-se com a própria saliva. "Isto _assédio_!" Gritou corado. As bochechas lembravam um tomate o tanto vermelhas que estavam.

Ela ria e ria, caindo para o lado tentando suprimir os risos, estes eventualmente se tornaram em sons sufocados enquanto a rapariga lutava para voltar a respirar normalmente. A julgar pela cor da sua cara, ela estava a falhar redondamente.

"A-A tua ca-cara!" Conseguiu dizer ela, entre os golos por ar.

Ele virou as costas, fazendo com que Wally reclama-se. "Otária." Disse sorrindo.

Se _(Quando)_ morressem, guardaria este momento para os seus fôlegos finais. A rapariga que amava como irmã a rir, um som que começava a escassear, mesmo com Dick, ela e M'gann. Um sorriso pequeno, que porém era mais sincero que os seus maiores, uma covinha a desenhar-se na bochecha sardenta.

_A minha vida é doida como o caralho, _pensou o ruivo, olhos acinzentados a brilharem_, Mas não é assim tão má._


End file.
